All the Sterek
by anemicCat
Summary: Sucky title is sucky. This is fanfiction for my lovely friend Rachel on her 18th birthday! I hope you like it 3 Sorry if its weird, I don't really ship it so I tried my best. Also kind of alternate ending for season 3, with more sterek! all the sterek.


Stiles didn't know what to do anymore. He'd spent too long not in control of his own body. It never seemed to end, and the more he saw himself hurt his friends, the more he felt like he was dying inside. Although then again it made sense, he probably was dying inside.

~Derek growled when he looked at the time. It was 3:00. He was still stuck with Argent, not any closer to Stiles. He'd run all the possibilities through his head, none of which seemed helpful. He couldn't bring himself to kill his boyfriend and he knew it. He supposed it was foolish to hope he could change anything, He couldn't even help himself. He spent hours sitting around, thinking of Stiles and how much it hurt to see him not as himself. He had to be in there somewhere… Right?

_~I'm still here, _is all Stiles could think as he watched the Nogitsune terrorize his friends. Derek probably hated him. He couldn't blame him; at least if Derek was the one to kill him he'd be able to see him one last time. But what if he couldn't do it? He knew the werewolf was strong, he'd certainly learned that in the bedroom. But the Nogitsune was angry. Stiles could feel the rage, the chaos. The fox wasn't about to be tamed, there was no way Stiles could handle hurting his wolf. Just the thought of it sent him into a panic. He couldn't help picturing it, his hand tearing through his chest… NO. Stiles practically screamed in pain as he regained consciousness. He feel to his knees and coughed as the Nogitsune quickly gained control again, mentally abusing him for the lapse. Stiles stared blankly at the board again as he was forced to move another piece.

~Derek knew he couldn't talk Argent out of going after the boy, so he decided it would be best to look after him. They were about to leave when Deaton intercepted them. Derek growled in frustration, not in the mood for the interruption. Deaton rolled his eyes and beckoned Derek over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked in an angry tone.

"I think I found a way to get Stiles back. But I need your help." That's exactly what Derek needed to here. He left Argent without hesitation, glad to be leaving his company. Although they seemed on better terms now he didn't want to push it, especially knowing his number one objective was to kill his boyfriend. He followed Deaton to Scott's house, and as soon as he walked through the door his eyes grew wide.

Peter, Lydia, and Scott were all awkwardly standing around the living room, staring at the figure on the couch. I walked further into the room, not taking his eyes off the figure as he reached him, finally seeing his face. It was Stiles, er, what used to be Stiles. He could tell as he looked into it's eyes, the Nogitsune was full of anger and rage. Whenever he looked at Stiles he saw nothing but love and happiness. He shook his head at how cheesy he sounded.

"What happened here?" Derek asked, too focused on Stiles to care about Peter's presence. It was strange seeing Stiles' body bound and gagged liked that. He was just going to pretend he wasn't turned on right now.

"You know what you have to do Derek. You can enter his mind, break him free." Peter said calmly. Derek glared at him, knowing what he was suggesting. It could have been worse; at least Peter wasn't the one to do it in his absence. He couldn't imagine how they got the Nogitsune calmed, but he decided he didn't want to know.

What happened next was all a blur. As soon as he plunged his claws into Stiles' neck he found himself standing at the Nemeton tree. It brought back bad memories. He called out for Stiles, hoping more than anything to hear his voice calling back.

~ Stiles was losing. He felt more and more exhausted as the game went on. He didn't think he could last much longer.

~ Derek ran through the woods, calling him name again and again. Maybe if he just kept running…

~ Stiles was vaguely aware of a presence, but he thought nothing of it. He had to finish this game. He had to win and see his friends again. Derek…

Derek ran as fast as he could through the woods as he got closer to the city light. The light grew brighter and brighter as he drew near, nearly blinding his vision with white light. Derek crashed through a door, stopping to squint and search his surroundings. He was now in a giant white room, empty except for one thing… He stopped as soon as he saw him. He seemed miles away, his head bent of the game board. _Stiles. _Derek called out to him, running toward him as fast as he could. The room only seemed to grow longer as Derek cried out in frustration. He was so close… Stiles, please. Derek screamed his name across the room, as loud as any werewolf possibly could. His eyes lit up when he finally saw his boy slowly life his head up.

~Derek? Stiles broke from his trance, looking up to see him standing there. He blinked twice before slowly turning to look. It really was him, though he was far away. Stiles couldn't help but smile as he heard him call his name again, breaking into his signature grin. It didn't matter if he was dying anymore, he wasn't alone.

The Nogitsune roared in frustration, and Stiles returned his attention to the board. _I'm done playing your games_ he thought as he smacked the game board to the floor, the pieces scattering across the room. He heard the Nogitsune's cries as he fell to the floor. He could see Derek running to him just as he blacked out, or at least he thought he did. He remembered seeing himself as he collapsed on the floor, quickly unwrapped by a panicky Scott. Soon he was in Derek's arms, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the werewolf around him. He didn't know how he knew it was him, but he didn't care. Even as he shook involuntarily from shock he felt more warm then he had in ages. Derek was all he needed, and he couldn't imagine being without him again.

~ Derek felt it too as he held Stiles again. He kissed his shaken boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips as Stiles gently kissed him back. After that moment he made a promise to himself to never let him out of his sight, ever again.

THE END


End file.
